


The Many Conversations With Viviya Blackwell

by PowerBurger



Category: Legacy of the World (Video Game), Rise of the Fallen (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerBurger/pseuds/PowerBurger
Summary: The entire playable cast of Legacy of the World, and then some, get one-on-one time with the (former) queen of Indignis!This is for my friend, partner, and the other head developer of Legacy of the World, TheMisterLuigi! Queen Blackwell is our mutually favorite character to talk about from Rise of the Fallen, so one day I randomly asked him for a brief summary of how each of the playable characters from Legacy would interact with her!This takes place after the events of Lotw and RotF, so obviously, spoilers follow!Viviya and one other character will be alone in a nice room filled with only the essentials: two velvet chairs, a wooden table, and a small window for atmosphere. The doors will remain unlocked - either of the characters can leave at any point if they feel uncomfortable. This is meant to promote friendliness and well-being, not torture, after all!Each of his summaries of how he believes each individual conversation would go will be prefaced at the top of every chapter.





	The Many Conversations With Viviya Blackwell

**Author's Note:**

> "Kurtwood - Very neutral and cordial. Even after Absolution, is a little too mentally grounded to be taken aback by her words."

Viviya drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. She doesn't even know why she's here or how she got here. She just knows that she's supposed to have a chat with whoever walks in the door facing her. When did she walk through that door anyway? Where IS here?!

 

The queen sighed dramatically to herself. What a complete and utter waste of her time. unless she's dreaming, in which case... nah, there'd still be more frivolous things the queen would rather be doing. 


End file.
